Total Drama All-Stars
by TDIGuy
Summary: My prediction of the upcoming fifth season of Total Drama, All-Stars


**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is a combination of speculations, predictions, and hopes. I do not own Total Drama or the characters used, nor do I claim to own them. Total Drama and its characters are property of Fresh TV and Teletoon.**

* * *

Total Drama All-Stars

Episode 01: Heroes vs. Villains

* * *

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame, which has been restored to its condition in Total Drama Island, about to do the season recap. "Last season on Total Drama," he began.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"13 all-new competitors - Cameron, Lightning, Dawn, B, Dakota, Sam, Jo, Mike, Zoey, Anne Maria, Scott, Brick, and Staci - battled it out for the million dollars. Mike and Zoey quickly began bonding and eventually hooked up, only to hit some bumps when Anne Maria became attracted to Vito, an alternate personality of Mike. That was over shortly, though. Scott the team killer repeatedly sabotaged his team at the risk of his own elimination, and barely escaped it when he found the hidden immunity idol, which sent Dakotazoid off the island with her boyfriend Sam. Cameron and Lightning were the first same-gender final two in Total Drama history, and in a surprising twist, Cameron came out on top of protein-loving uber-jock Lightning. Then we were all hosed down, as the island was kinda sorta deathly dangerous. Don't worry, we only suffered minor casualities - Staci lost her hair when she actually _caught _the first Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom ever given, Cameron and Lightning were blown away when they landed on a water mine, putting Cameron in an ambulance, Dakota both lost her hair _and_ turned into a hulking monster after spending too long in the mine, Scott became a chew toy, and Lightning recieved white hair when struck by lightning, literally."

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

A yacht driven by Chef pulled up to the Dock. "Well, there's my ride!" said Chris as he got onto the boat with his signature grin. "This season," he began, "seven of the 13 new cast members will be returning, along with seven competitors from the first three seasons. Who will be returning? Who won't? What's gonna happen this season!? All the answers coming shortly, right here on Total! Drama! All-Stars!

* * *

_Opening Sequence_

* * *

The yacht stopped at a dock, where the 14 contestants for this season were waiting. They did not look amused when they saw Chris.

"Welcome back campers!" said Chris. "You've all been chosen to compete in another season of Total Drama. If you'd step onto the boat, we'll begin the ride to this season's location!" The campers this season - Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Lindsay, Courtney, Alejandro, Sierra, Cameron, Lightning, Mike, Zoey, Jo, Scott, and Sam - got onto the yacht, which began moving as soon ans Scott stepped on. Scott and Alejandro were now back to their previous conditions, no longer in mechanical bodies, and Sierra had grown most of her hair back and dyed it purple again.

As the boat was sailing to Camp Wawanakwa, the players were given an overview of the 'rules' of the season, almost like a tour.

"This season," began Chris, "There will be an elimination every episode, just like last season. However, due to the fact that we have more players than episodes, there will be one guaranteed double elimination at least."

The campers didn't seem to be happy with the way things were going to happen.

They had passed Playa des Losers, where the non-competing contestants were.

"The fourteen of you will be sorted onto two teams, like every other season with the exception of World Tour. The teams will be a 'Heroes' team, and a 'Villains' team. Yes, the theme this season is Heroes vs. Villains."

The boat passed Boney Island, where the resort Chris wanted built was being constructed by several interns and Dakota, who was now slowly recovering from her mutation.

"We'll go over the teams when we get to the bonfire pit," said Chris. "Though I doubt several members will need to be told which team they're on," he said, looking at Heather, who rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

_Commercial Break_

* * *

The yacht had finally arrived at the Dock of Shame, where it had stopped, and everyone had stepped off.

"Okay," began Chris, "You all mingle for awhile, and I'll meet you all at the bonfire pit. See you there!"

The contestants mingled as they walked to the fire pit. Among the chatter, several campers noticed the island was no longer infested with toxic waste, though there were a few mutated creatures from the previous season seen, along with unmutated ones.

* * *

_Confessional_

* * *

**Lindsay: **"Wow! It's great to be back! I never got to actually, like, talk to the new campers last season; except for that Jo girl. Her makeup was so _bad_!" _She bursts out laughing _"Hey, where's Tyler?"

**Sierra:** "You know, though I'm _totally_ TD's number one fan, hands down, I never actually got to set foot on the island! It's so _awesome_ to finally see it in person! I'm, like, _so _blogging this!" _She pulls out her laptop._

**Mike:** "You know, now that my multiple personalities are gone, I'm _definitely_ gonna win this season! You know, unless Zoey wants to. Then I'll let her"

* * *

_End Confessional_

* * *

At the bonfire pit, Chris was leaning on the barrel where he stands at during the elimination ceremony. Gradually, the seats were filled by all the campers and more chatter filled the air.

Chris cleared his throat, and the chatter died down.

"Now," he began, "you will be sorted into your teams. And just a little FYI, there will be _no_ team swapping this season. All team arrangements are final, _no_ exceptions, _Courtney_."

Courtney threw an irritated look at the host.

"The Heroes team, the Heroic Hamsters, will- _What?_" Chris said, interrupted by fits of giggling.

"Look, there weren't many good 'H' animals, so shut up. The Hamsters will consist of: Cameron, Lindsay, Sam, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, and Gwen."

The Heroic Hamsters gathered in a spot as Chris tossed them a banner with their logo: a blue hamster with a cape.

"Wait just _one_ second!" Courtney exclaimed. "Why is _she_ a hero, and _I'm_ not!?" she finished, pointing to Gwen, who gave the C.I.T. an annoyed expression.

Chris ignored Courtney and continued.

"That means the rest of you- _Courtney_, Heather, Alejandro, Jo, Scott, Duncan, and Lightning- are _villains_, and are on the Villainous Vultures.

* * *

_Confessional_

* * *

**Courtney: **"This is _so_ unfair! Gwen's clearly the villain here! _I'm _the one who got cheated on! _I_ had my heart broken! _I_ was betrayed by that scum-sucking poser who used to be my friend! Chris is going to get it!"

**Gwen:** "We haven't been here 15 minutes, and I've already got a migraine. Kill me now."

* * *

_End Confessional_

* * *

"Well, that's enough for today, why don't you all settle in?" said Chris.

Everyone went to their cabins, while Chris remained by the firepit.

"Well, that's all for this episode. Stay tuned until next time on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

**AN: I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else when I typed it. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Also, you get to vote who goes home first! Use the poll on my userpage to vote.**


End file.
